100 Days with you
by banana-ice-cream-chan
Summary: Ruka and the gang made a bet yet Ruka lost. Ruka has to make Hotaru Imai fall in love with him. But what if Ruka falls first? What if Hotaru will find out about the bet? And what will happen in 100 days? R&R please
1. Chapter 1: Be My Girlfriend

Author's POV

"Oi Ruka! You lost, toldya Green team lost! So what punishment we'd give you," Koko said.

Well today is the second day of the Alice Festival and Koko,Natsume,Mochu,Yuu,Kitsuneme and Ruka made a bet about the soccer game. Ruka rooted for the Green team while they rooted for Blue team.

"Yeah yeah, so what's your punishment?"

"Of course we wouldn't make this one easy," Yuu smirked

"Oi guys don't make Ruka suffer 'kay?" Natsume warned

"Yeah yeah so..?," Kitsuneme asked

"Guys don't waste this chance come on!" Mochu exclaimed

Koko had an idea. He have this huge grin. Wait let me rephrase that, He have this huge smirk playing on his face

"Guys how about Ruka will have to make a girl fall in love with him?"

"Geez Koko! Nice idea but which girl? I mean Gakuen Alice girls are drooling for him" (Mochu)

"I know that but, we will pick the girl you know? and not ALL Gakuen Alice girls are drooling for him,"

"Nu-uh Koko, Polka's reserve," (Natsume)

"Yeah yeah not your Polka," (Koko)

"Meh, Sumire?," (Kitsuneme)

"Sumire's all over Ruka bro, plus she's-," Ruka butt in in their conversation because they're talking as if Ruka's not here

"Yeah yeah Sumire's yours Koko so, who's the lucky girl?," Ruka asked

"I think Koko's talking about Imai," Yuu said

"AND YUU GOT THE CORRECT ANSWER!" Koko announced

"Imai!? KOKO YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING US! That heartless woman? seriously!?," Mochu said as if he's a father of a kid who didn't finished he's dinner

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Owwwww! What's that for Imai?"Mochu reacted

"As I have told you my Baka Gun shoots without my command," Hotaru explained

"I know that! But why did it shoot me?" Mochu whined

BAKA BAKA

"Well first, your whining is an idiot's whine, second, you're "talking" (in Hotaru's mind it's the word gossiping) about me when I'm just sitting 3 seats away from you and lastly, you just insulted me (it's actually praise for her but she's just using the word insulted to make an excuse,"

"But why did it shoot me 9 times?" Mochu said

"I guess it enjoyed shooting you,"

*FLASH*

"Nice face you got there, Ru-chan" Hotaru probably captured another picture of Ruka

"Imai! I told you stop calling me Ru-chan and stop taking pictures of me,"

"I'll stop unless you have the authority to command me Ru-chan" Hotaru said and dashed off the room to sell Ruka's picture... again

"Well that's a new start Ru-chan," Koko said while laughing

"Don't call me Ru-chan!"

"Hahahahahaha! Anyways back to the punishment, you will have to make her fall for you in 100 days," Koko explained

"Nice idea!," Mochu,Kitsuneme,Yuu said in chorus while giving Koko a thumbs up

"Natsume! Help meeeee," Ruka said as he walk forward to Natsume

"It's not a bad idea after all anyways I gotta go with Polka," Natsume waved them goodbye

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Ruka you should've seen your face! Good thing I captured it! I'll sell it to Imai, you should be thankful tho. I'm leading you to your first step," Kitsuneme dashed off the room

"You know you should chase Kitsuneme," Koko said and Ruka raced off the class room

"What's in your mind Koko you may read our mind but we can read your face," Mochu said

"I'm just giving Ruka a lovelife you know. And it's not a bad thing after all Nogi and Imai... Hotaru Nogi. Don't you think Hotaru's name was created for the Nogi clan?," Koko said while rubbing he's chin

"Seriously Koko wouldn't Ruka hurt Imai if Imai falls and she'll know about this?," Mochu asked

"She's gonna get hurt. But knowing Ruka, he won't give up easily you know? Remember his motto,?" Koko said while grinning widely

"I am Ruka Nogi and a Nogi gets what they want," they said in chorus

Ruka's POV

Geez where's Kitsuneme? And how will I hang out with Imai?

"Ruka-sama! I baked this for you,"

"Ruka-sama!,"

Geeeeez! Ruka-sama this and Ruka-sama that. I gotta run!

I still can't escape from them, even if I've been running for 30 minutes. Usa-chan's okay tho

"Imai-san, please accept this," I can hear male voices. Imai must be running too.

I can see Imai from a far and she must be tired from running.

"Oi! Nogi what are you doing?"

Why she said that? well I suddenly grabbed her wrist and run as fast as i can

"I'll explain just run fast,"

We hide in the music room.

"Now explain Nogi,"

"I grabbed you since both of us are running away and I have to tell you something,"

I already know the way how to hang out with her

"Spill it Nogi, no need to be a cliff hanger"

"Be my girlfriend"

"What!?"

"Shh quiet down! I mean be my "fake" girlfriend for 100 days and they'll leave us in peace"

I know it's ridiculous but I need this chance

"Fine! But No holding hands, No hugging and especially NO KISSING"

"Come on Hotaru, No one will believe that we are a couple with that rule. But I'll just Hold your hand, Hug you and Kiss you if we're in public"

"Who told you to call me by my first name Nogi? and Fine still no kissing,"

"I'll call you Hotaru because I want to, and No kissing... I'll just kiss you on your cheek,"

"Try Ruka just try," she said in a warning tone but...

"WTF Ruka!," she screamed as I kissed her cheek

"You said try, so I tried. And you called me by my first name Ho-ta-ru," guess what's my new hobby... Correct! Tease Hotaru Imai

"But I'll pay for your breakfast for a week Hotaru," I said as I grabbed her wrist and went straight to the cafeteria since its lunch time

I cleared my throat and swallowed my nervousness

"Everyone I want to tell you something, Hotaru is now officially my girlfriend! And anybody tries to hurt this woman will say hi to hell"


	2. Chapter 2:Sorry,but he's mine so backoff

Hotaru's POV

He's crazy! He's insane! He's drunk! He's out of his mind!

"Hey hey, I know I'm handsome but, don't think about me much. I'm just here sitting beside you," he said while smirking

"Yeah yeah, dream of bunny boy. I'm just thinking about my new invention," I said calmly and it's my turn to smirk

"Looks like your fan girls would die because of dehydration,"

"Why?"

"Probably because of their excretion of tears"

"Woah woah woah! Hold on Imai, I mean I smell a strong aroma of jealousy,"

He's totally insane

"First I won't be cuz remember this is just an act. Second the aroma your smelling is coming from your fans,"

I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria

Ruka's POV

Geez, I think I pissed Hotaru. Hmmmm how could I make it up to her? Meh. I'll just piss her again *smirks*

I went to my so called "fans" and Hotaru's "fans" and of course the whole class. I asked them to use their alices to make something special (well, it's actually something to "PISS OFF HOTARU" but let Ruka do some sweet talkings for Hotaru).

I asked Mikan to go to the central town with Hotaru until the evening

(Gakuen Garden)

It's night time when we finished preparing and everyone's exhausted.

I gave them an hour to rest before we set in our places

I feel my pants is vibrating so probably someone's calling

"Hello? Ah Mikan!"

"RUKAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Mikan my eardrums would've explode"

"Sorry but I called just to inform you that we would be late since Hotaru locked herself in the bathroom"

""Why?"

"Uhm, because of the yukata you gave her"

I smirked on that line since everything's doing good according to plan

"Tell her sorry but it has to be a match"

"Yes yes" Mikan said then ended the call

* * *

Hotaru's POV

Damn that bunny lover boy! Making me wear a pink yukata! I'll make him pay!

"Hotaru! we're late faster!"

I decided to change then went out of the bath room

"You done? Okay let's go!" Mikan said then drag me out of my place

We stopped in Gakuen Garden and Mikan let go of my hand.

The lights suddenly turned on and I was standing in a red carpet leading to an altar

"What is this?" I mouthed at Ruka buy he just smiled and signaled me to walk

How can I be so stupid? Of course this is the marriage booth of Gakuen Alice! but it's more prettier than before.

I walked towards the carpet that's leading to the altar where Koko and Ruka is. I finally reached my destination and ruka smiled at me then held my hand.

"Let's start the wedding then" Koko said.

Koko brought out a piece of paper and gave it to Ruka saying that he should read this.

"I Ruka Nogi, take Hotaru Imai to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," he said while he's inserting the ring in my ring finger

The crowd went wild after that and Koko made them silent. Koko gave me the paper that Ruka just read (it's pronounced as red but the spelling is read just telling ya in case you don't get it)

"I Hotaru Imai, take Ruka Nogi to be lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part," I said while inserting the ring in his ring finger

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may now kiss the bride,"

Ruka's face is getting closer to my face

"Is this your first kiss Hotaru-chan?"

I nodded on that question while blushing... wait did I SAY I'M BLUSHING!? ERASE THAT PART

He chuckled,"Then you shouldn't waste your first kiss with someone you don't love after all." He said then kissed the part near my lips

The crowds cheered and clap their hands for us

"I never thought you're so cute when you blush," Ruka whispered and that made me silent

"Oh yeah I'm sorry for pissing you off a while ago," he said then kissed my forehead which made the crowd's roar grow louder

"Never take the ring off okay?" Ruka said then there, he flashed another smile

"Okay," I replied

* * *

(Next day)

I'm just passing by the corridors when I heard a girl said

"Ruka, I know that you already have a girlfriend but I really love you"

I don't know what's happening to me but my blood started to boil and butt in their conversation

"It's not love it's just obsession, and if ever it is love. **Sorry, but he's mine so back off** "

* * *

HEYYYYY PEOPLE! Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm really happy about it. So here's my 2nd chapter so how was it? Review guys! I appreciate it! 5 reviews for chapter 3 ;) so review~

Ja!

-Cold_Hearted_Ice_Princess


	3. Chapter 3: Okaa-san, Otou-san

**Guyssss only one reviewed for chapter 2 :((( I only updated now since I got bored... :((**

 **Review please? :((**

 **1st Reviewer: I'll dedicate the next chapter for you**

 **2nd Reviewer: I'll follow your account**

 **3rd Reviewer: I'll favorite 2 stories of yours**

 **4th Reviewer: I'll review 5 chapters in one of your stories**

 **5th Reviewer: I'll send you a good morning message**

 **6th Reviewer: I'll send you a good night message**

 **7th Reviewer: You could dare me**

 **8th Reviewer: You could make my next chapter**

 **9th Reviewer: You could be included in my next chapter**

 **10th Reviewer: You decide what you want me to do for you ;)**

 **SO REVIEW GUYS! FIRST 10 ONLY! PLEASE REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Ruka's POV

What did she say? Just what did Hotaru Imai (Nogi) just say?

"Hotaru are you jealous?"

"No"

"Then why did you-" I was cut off by Hotaru

"It's because I don't want people to look down me since I have a cheating boyfriend and second you should thank me for saving your image"

She said then left me.

I walk and walk until I've reached the preschool department (Is there?) and I so a blonde kid who smiled at me then ran to me

" **Otou-san!** "the kid said

"Eh? Me your otou-san? no,"

The kid started to cry silently

"Gomene, I'll be your otou-san then,"

"Otou-san where's okaa-san?"

"Okaa-san? I don't know who's your okaa-san"

And then he started to cry again. Maybe he called me Otou-san since I looked like he's father

"Let's find okaa-san then?'

we're actually searching for Hotaru since she have this new invention such as mind reading machine or so what ever

"Okaa-san!"

The boy ran to a certain girl-

(Of course Ruka! who would ever call a guy Okaa-san?)

Let me finish first author!

(Yeah yeah!)

-with raven hair, violet eyes, good posture who certsinly looks like a goddess

(Goddess ey? Nice one Ruka by any chance are you talking about your wife Hotaru?)

Yes

(She's beautiful?)

Yes

(She's awesome?)

Yes

(Is she likeable?)

Yes

(Is she lovable?)

Yes

(Do you like her?)

Yes

(Do you love her?)

yes

WAIT WHAT!? OI AUTHOR! STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!

(I ain't messing with your head! Heart speaks the truth you know)

Who would ever like that woman anyways?

(You perhaps)

Me? I would never fall for that woman!

(Watch your words young lady! I mean young man! Remember you still have 97 days with her)

How did you know?

(DUHHHHH IM THE WRITER HERE! anyways let's go back to the present where the goddess lives, adieu!)

"Otou-san! I found okaa-san" the boy smiled at me and to Hotaru

"Ruka, I dont know who this child of yours is but make him stop calling me okaa-san,"

"What is your name" I asked the boy

"Kaoru Nogi,"

Nogi? My last name?

"Oi, Ruka do you have a brother?"

"No I'm certainly sure that I am an only child"

"What's the name of your otou-san and okaa-san?"

"uh... Ano... e-eto... I forgot! demo, my otou-san's name starts with r and my okaa-san's name starts with h"

R and H? F! I just thought of my name and Hotaru like hell!

"I remember the name of my aunts and uncles, its Aunt Mikan and her husband Uncle Natsume, Aunt Sumire with Uncle Koko, Aunt Anna with Uncle Kitsuneme, Aunt Nonoko with Uncle Yuu then Aunt Yura (Otonashi.. i cant remember exactly but she's the crazy dancing divinator (according to Koko) with uncle Mochu"

"Ahhh I see, do you know Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai?" again, I asked him

"Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai... Ah! that's my otou-san and okaa-san's name! demo, it's not Hotaru Imai but it's Hotaru Nogi,"

Oh my god.. It's impossible for me marrying Hotaru!

"Ahh I am Hotaru Imai and that's Ruka Nogi, would you care if you'd tell us how your otou-san and okaa-san look like?"

"Eh? Okaa-san why would you ask me if what okaa-san looked like? Are you not my okaa-san?"

Kaoru started to cry

"I'm not your okaa-san kaoru but I can be your okaa-san for a while,"

"Arigatou Hotaru Okaa-san,"

Kaoru walked to me and

"Will you be my Otou-san?"

"Hai."

* * *

Hotaru's POV

Why do I have to be the mother of this kid?

"Okaa-san, you really look like my real okaa-san and otou-san too,"

I pity this child

"Eh? When did you come here?" Ruka asked

"I don't know. I woke up in a strange room where a robot said she'll be my nanny"

I really pity this child. Being sent to the academy without him knowing it.

We reached the cafeteria and as usual that baka screamed

"HOTARU! Where did you- is that your child? Cuz' I'm certain that it looks like you"

"He is not my-"

"Ruka, I didn't know you have this side of yours" Natsume smirked

"He is not our child" Ruka and I said in chorus

"Aunt Mikan! Uncle Natsume! Why are you so small?"

The gang came to us as well

"Aunt Sumire, Aunt Anna, Aunt Nonoko, Aunt Yura, Uncle Koko, Uncle Kitsuneme, Uncle Yuu and Uncle Mochu! Why are you smaller than your real size before?"

Okay it's really getting weird

"Hotaru-chan, Ruka-kun Are you sure that this isn't your child? Cuz' It contains Hotaru's features while he got Ruka's personalities"

Sumire said while wearing her confused face

"Ne, what is your name?" Anna asked

"Kaoru I. Nogi"

They all stared at us waiting for an explanation.

"Okay let's skip class and go to the forest." I suggest then we went to the forest

* * *

"Okaa-san I'm sleepy" Kaoru said then slept while I'm carrying him.

I lean on the trunk of the tree letting out a deep sigh

"Both of you are not his parents yet he calls you okaa-san and otou-san, second Hotaru looks like him while he posses Ruka's personalities, third he knows all of us and last but not the least his name is Kaoru I. Nogi and his I might mean Imai and I'm certain that Ruka-pyon doesn't have any siblings care to explain Nogi couple?" Mikan finally reached the end of her speech

"Ruka you explain," I said tiredly and caressed the hair and the back of Kaoru

"Okay, I met him in the preschool department and he suddenly called us Okaa-san and Otou-san. He also said that he's a Nogi. Then he also mentioned that he woke up and he's already inside the academy and there he asked us if we can be his parents for a while since we look like his real parents,"

"Ahhhh I thought you already did "that" Ruka," Natsume said with a smirk

"Ne, Hotaru, maybe he came from another dimension or possibly he came from the future" Yuu said

"You're right maybe he posses the time traveling alice yet he can't control it and he traveled here." Nonoko agreed

"Aunt Nonoko now that you mentioned it. My real okaa-san cried because I was an alice and she's scared that I might be taken away by the school Gakuen Alice" Kaoru said while scratching his eyes

"Let's stop this sadness, Kaoru-san what happened when you were with your mother and father?" Mikan asked

"Aunt Mikan and Uncle Natsume had a baby. Aunt Nonoko and Uncle Yuu are engaged. Aunt Yura was pregnant and the father of that child was Uncle Mochu. Aunt Anna had a bakery with Uncle Kitsuneme. Aunt Sumire and Uncle Koko... broke up"

* * *

 **ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I HAVE TO BE A CLIFF HANGER SO REVIEW REVIEW! Koko and Sumire broke up :( sad life**

 **I'll be a spoiler for now**

 **Pairings:**

 **RukaxHotaru**

 **MikanxNatsume**

 **SumirexKoko**

 **AnnaxKitsuneme**

 **YuraxMochu**

 **NonokoxYuu**

 **THEREEE :)))))) This is the longest Chappy I've wrote... So who's Kaoru? Is he Ruka and Hotaru's Son? Or He's just a kid from another dimension?**


	4. Chapter 4: Bye Kaoru

EY **GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :D I ACTUALLY FORGOT THE PLOT OF CHAPPY 4 SO :D AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT IM USING EMOTICONS FROM NOW ON 3 NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Day 10 of Ruka and The Gang's Bet

(GUYS GUESS WHAT? IT'S KAORU'S POV FOR THE WHOLE CHAPTER)

Kaoru's POV

HIII EVERYONEEEE. Let me introduce myself

Name: Shana Kaoru Imai Nogi

Age: 9 (But I pretend to be 6)

Birthday: March 29 2003

Favorite color: BLUE

Gender: Female

Yes you read it right. FEMALE. I pretended to be a boy cuz' I like boy stuffs, I AIN'T TOMBOY OKAY? I just like those boy stuffs. And my mother likes them too... so Maybe I got it from her Genes?

I'll spoil you for now... I WON'T DIE. I'll just leave right now and go back to my present time. This is my last day in this dimension.

"Okaa-san let's go to the Central Town please!" I said while tugging the shirt of my mom. I'm just setting up a date for them you know. But I want to play in the Central Town too T_T

"Ask your otou-san" my said as usual, in her cold tone

"Otou-san let's go to the Central Town please!" I said then tug his shirt.

"Ask your okaa-san" he said then smiled

=_= seriously?

"OKAA-SAN OTOU-SAN CAN WE PLEASE GO TO THE CENTRAL TOWN"

"ask your okaa-san"

"ask your otou-san"

THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID AT THE SAME TIME.

"=_= Since you don't know the answer, I'll take that as a yes" They make my head explode

~Central Town~

OMAYGASHHHHH IS THIS THE CENTRAL TOWN!? OMG!

"Okaa-san Otou-san I'll play over there so you two could just do the things that you like. Also *smirks*"

"Woah! Kaoru! What The Hell?" And again, AT THE SAME TIME!

":D so you won't leave each other's side bai!" I said and rush off to the play ground.

I JUST HANDCUFFED THEM :3 I know I know... I'M SUCH A GOOD DAUGHTER!

 **1 hour later**

I'm tired ("~.~") I'll just find those two love birds.

 **~Bake Shop (IDK if this exist xD)~**

So this is where they went. Mom did the shopping while dad carries it all.

WOAH WOAH WOAH THERE! EYES ZOOM TO 100%

Zoom-200%

Zoom-500%

O_O MY EYES SUDDENLY WIDEN O_O LIKE OH MY GOSH! I'M REALLY GREAT! PRAISE ME PEOPLE! PRAISE ME

 _ **. .OTHER' . .**_

"*cough cough* Okaa-san, Otou-san :))" I faked cough and grin widely

"Kaoru! you're back! uhm-" Dad said but I cut him off

"I was planning on setting you free.. But it seems like you .OTHER' well, Wrong timing I guess. I'll just date someone Ja!" I said and rushed off... AGAIN

I took off my wig and let off my raven hair flew with the breeze. I went to a store where I bought my clothes.

 **Night came**

I went home earlier than my parents since I texted them that I'm home.

"Kaoru! Tadai ma!" My parents said at them same time =_=" Seriously are they twins?

"Okairi okaa-san, otou-san" I said using my real voice as in GIRL VOICE

"Uhm Miss? Are you somehow mistaken?" Mom asked

"*Chuckles* I am Kaoru. Shana Kaoru Imai Nogi. I am a female." I said and it looks like they won't have to ask questions anymore

I am currently wearing jeans, Black and blue checkered polo (it's all unbuttoned since she have white shirt inside) and black converse.

I can feel the cold breeze and I can hear my parent's voice from the portal. It's time I guess

"Kaoru? Kaoru!" My 29 year old parents called me.

"OKAA-SAN OTOU-SAN!" I said and claiming to hug my father first

He opened his hand very wide then *BAM*

"awwww! what was that for?" I said while rubbing my head.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DRESS UP LIKE A WOMAN?" My dad said.. Gosh, this will be a very long detention later.

"Hai hai -.- Good thing I bought a dress," I said while climbing up the stairs to change

"Thank you very much for taking good care of our daughter, but may I ask. DID SHE PRETEND TO BE A BOY?" My dad said.

"Yes" WHY O WHY OKAA-SAN T_T

"I see then. Ruka, think okay? Is it the right decision? or not"

"Hotaru, Be strong okay? If its love then you have to fight and be strong. But be sure you're fighting for what is right."

They both said. That's my cue on going down.

"Ja ne! Okaa-san Otou-san, see you soon!" I said and then went inside the portal with my real mom and dad.

* * *

 **WHAT'S UP!? OKAY I KNOW IT'S LAME T_T AND I'M VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT FOR A LAME CHAPTER**

 **This chapter is dedicated to: Lexi1989 :* Thanks girl for reviewing :***

 **Oh yeah guys! Feel free to PM me if your having problems :* especially love problems I'd be happy to help you**


	5. Chapter 5: And I Love You So

**Guys sorry for the very very late update (well thanks for that stupid hacker) yeah you read it right, HACKER idk how she hacked my acc. I mean I changed my pass a lot of times but this time, SHE/HE WILL NEVER HACK IT AGAIN but guys, be careful with your accs guys that might be a B*tch or a B*stard so this is day 31 ;)**

* * *

~Hotaru's POV~

"Hotaru..." Ruka said in a bored tone

"If you expect me to entertain you then turn your hopes down I am not"

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"..."

"Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"..."

"Okaa-san Otou-san wants you to entertain him" O_O the f*ck?

I turn my chair to him and there he is, smirking... how I love that smirk I can hardly fall for him... WAIT WHAT!? ERASE ERASE

"Okaa-san?" I asked him in a deadly tone but it seems like he's used to it

"Yes Okaa-san and Otou-san Endearments ey?" He said still wearing his smirk and wiggling his eyebrows up and down

"Ew Ruka you get all cheesy" I said and turn back to my blueprint

"Okaa-san, I won't talk to you unless you call me Otou-san, Ciao" he said and left the room

FINALLY PEACE... after an hour, I finished my blueprints and I need to go to shopping, Where's Ruka at this hour?

5:15p.m Yeah, so he's under the Sakura trees

~Sakura trees~

I saw Ruka leaning in one of the barks as I called him he flinched but he didn't look

"Oi Ruka" I called him again. Wow just wow he looked at me for a sec. and turned his face in the book

"Ruka...Ruka-pyon...Bunny...Rabbit...Baka..." No use. Tsk what am I gonna do to this guy just to help me?

 _"I won't talk to you until you call me otou-san"_ damn =_= do I really have to?

I sat in front of him and leaned my face closer to his hair. Again he flinched but he didn't look at me

"O-tou-san" I said stressing every syllable. I saw him smile and as he turn his head up, I slap his forehead... Hard

"Awwww Okaa-san, whyyy?" He said rather, He whined

"Help me on my stuff Ruka, then I'll entertain you" I said as I stood up

"Ruka? Ru-ka? RUKA?" He said and I know what he meant

"Otou-san help me on my stuff and I'll entertain you" I said while rolling my eyes

"That's more like it Okaa-san"

~At The Grocery Store~

The jerk put his hand on my shoulder

"Tsk, take your hands off baka otou-san"

"Okaa-san it seems like your liking to call me otou-san ey?"

"Shut up, I just need to call you that so you could do what I say" Even though... I can use my baka gun

"Why don't you just use your baka gun?" Damn he must've read my mind

"Simple, because if I hit you, you might get amnesia, and if you had an amnesia then you'll be useless to me, and it would give me extra works"

"Ehhh? Really? I thought you're concerned about me" He said while doing the cat face (:3)

"You know you don't look cute. You really look like a cat"

"WHAT!? Damn" He cursed as he wipes his face. I tried so hard not to laugh at his reaction so I simply smiled a little bit

"Okaa-san why are you smiling?" He said While wiggling his brows up and down

"I'm not smiling, you're just blind idiot. Go buy glasses"

"Neh, Maybe you love me and you're just hiding it from me," he said then left me

Maybe? Funny word... And I love you so...Ruka Nogi.

* * *

 **Lame? :( LOL SO YEAH 3 love you guys for waiting. Keep on reviewing guys! I think I'll update on Wednesday? 3-16-16 yeah that's the date. Oh and yeah, I'll be doing another fanfic But it's not GA anymore it's CCS (Card Captor Sakura) I think I'll make it one shot or two shots, If you're interested and you don't know CCS try reading the manga or anime (Although the anime is very long but its worth it!) I'll give you the description**

 **It's TomoyoxEriol okay? Don't judge**

 **Title: Safety Pin**

 **Summary: Tomoyo and Eriol were broken hearted because of the S couple (Syaoran and Sakura) what if Eriol thought of the most craziest plan? Would Tomoyo agree to it? Would they put safety pins to each others' hearts? AU**

 **PLEASE READ X)**


	6. Chapter 6: She Already Knows

**Wazzup yo! I'll try to update and finish this ASAP okie? Don't forget to Fav/Follow my story and most especially your PRETTIEST AUTHOR *wink wink* *nudge nudge* :3**

* * *

~Ruka's POV~

I already love her... yes in less than a month I already love her... Since day 25 I guess? I don't know. But I can't just surrender to the bet. Yes! I WOULD RISK HER AND MY FEELINGS FOR HER JUST TO WIN THE BET. Pride? yes. I have a lot of it.

"Okaa-san" I said gleefully

"Yes Ruka?" She asked while smirking

"EHhhhhhhhhhh Okaa-san!" I pouted since she knew what I am talking about

O_O

Did she just burst into laughter? GOD I swear she's beautiful

"Hahahahaha...pffffft..Gomene Otou-san" She smiled... her real smile

"Yeah yeah. Let's go to the Central Town" I said... more like commanding her

"Demo, I'm still working on something"

"Please?" I expect her to just turn around and continue what she's doing but, to my surprise she went to her room and changed

"I only change so you could stop whining _... and it's because I love you_ " she said but I didn't get the last part

"What did you say?"

"I said, I only changed so you could stop whining... like a baby"

~Central Town~

*1 hour of shopping/ DATING XD*

"Okaa-san, what if I love you?"

"Then expect my baka gun in your face."

"Ehhhhh? Whyyy? You don't feel anything?"

"No."

"Do you think you might fall for me?"

"Maybe."

I was taken back by that answer.

"Let's go home, it's getting late"

"yeah"

~Next day~

"So... How's your progress with Imai-san?" Koko asked while wiggling his brows up and down.

"Half way there" I simply said with confidence

"Confident ey?" Kitsuneme teased

"Yup"

"day 33 already... 67 days to go before the bet ends." Moshu stated.. yeah 67 days to go, and I'll break her heart

"What's bet all about again?" Natsume asked

"Make Hotaru fall for me in 100 days" I stated

~Hotaru's POV~

Ruka you're such an idiot. I HATE YOU!

 _"So... How's your progress with Imai-san?" Koko asked while wiggling his brows up and down._

 _"Half way there" he simply said with confidence_

 _"Confident ey?" Kitsuneme teased_

 _"Yup" he said, with confidence again_

 _"day 33 already... 67 days to go before the bet ends." Moshu stated_

 _"What's bet all about again?" Natsume asked_

 _"Make Hotaru fall for me in 100 days" He stated_

All of this was just some stupid bet? I knew it. No one will love me and understand me.. expect Mikan and My family. I shouldn't have let Ruka invade my personal space.

It's time to let him play his own game

* * *

 **Yeah too short. Ey I got like 558 reads but 10 reviews only... WHERE'S THE JUSTICE!? joke! but review please? Also take time to read my profile :)) PLEASEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7: Is it wrong to say I love you

**Konnichiwa~ Helloooo everyone! Maybe I'll update on Tuesday or so ^o^ cuz' I'm a lazy writer if I don't have enough peeps who review o_o oh yeah CCS fans please read Safety pin ^o^ It's Eriol X Tomoyo so hahahaha! And again, have time to read my profile**

* * *

Hotaru's POV

So after that "Accident" ( **SHE MEANS THE LAST CHAPTER** ) I've been cold to Ruka, yup to RUKA! I hate myself for letting my guard down. I hate myself for agreeing to this stupid fake relationship. I HATE MYSELF FOR LOVING HIM!

"Hotaru, talk to me onegai" Ruka pleased, outside the door of my 's been 5 days straight that our set up is always like this. Everyday I hate myself for wanting to open the door and ask "Why do you have to play with my feelings?" I might also say that "I can't be mad at you because I already love you!". Love can give you happiness from the start.. and give you pain in the end.

"Ruka, go away I'm busy" I said coldly. I'm busy? How lame can that be? I'm not even doing anything! I'm just here in my chair and trying to fight my tears. But tears aren't in my side right now. They started to fall one by one, and now it starting to fall all at once. It's a miracle that my voice isn't cracked

"What did I do wrong? Tell me please," "you should know that" I wanted to tell him but I can't and I mustn't. I'll just let myself tell him that I already let him win in their bet

"What did you do wrong? Nothing at all Ruka. Nothing at all. And if ever you did something, I could be careless after all, we are just in a fake relationship" I said again, coldly. It hurts that I said those. You don't know how it hurts Ruka! You'll never know, because you'll never be in my place, you'll never be me.

He stopped I guess? I checked outside if he's still there, but no one's there. I placed a sign in my door saying "No one's here so go away," and went to central town immediately. But bad luck's must be in my side right now.

"Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said. Her smile made me calm, but it's for a while when I saw Natsume with her. _"What's the bet all about again?"._ Oh yeah, he's included.

"You're too close with each other, you know?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Remember the time when we were in elementary, it was New Year and Tsubasa-senpai played a trick on us?" _That time, yeah I was stuck with that guy_

"Yeah, what about it?" , "Natsume played a trick on me with Yo-chan" she said and I just realized that Yo chan's in Natsume's arms.

"I see I'll go now. I'll be roaming around the academy, since I lost my key for my dorm so see you!" I said then ran as fast as I can. I said that I will roam around the academy so they won't know that I'm in the Central Town. I saw Ruka there, and I think he saw me and used my excuse so if ever he asked them, he won't follow me in the central town.

~Central Town~

I went to the ice cream parlor [ **REMEMBER THE TIME WHEN MIKAN AND RUKA HAD A "DATE"** ( **According to Tsubasa** ) **WHEN MIKAN IS ABOUT TO LEAVE THE ACADEMY? YEAH THAT PARLOR ^O^** ] I bought cookies n' cream and sat there.

"Tears doesn't suit you Cool Blue Sky," a voice said and a hand handed me a handkerchief. I looked up and saw Hayate?

"Ah it's you Hayate. What do you mean by tears?" For what I know I'm not crying. He just smiled and pointed my face. I touched it and to my surprise, its wet.

"So you get it now?" He asked and wiped my face. "Is it okay if I ask what's wrong?"

"Even if I say no you'll ask." I said and smiled "I loved someone, yet he just played me." I simply said.

"Must be tough for you, Ah! I know!" He said and pulled me and started to run

"Oi! Hayate! Where are you taking me?" I said almost out of breath

"Somewhere fun" And we stopped in front of a store. He picked some clothes and tossed it to me.

"Change there. We'll have some fun" and there he changed in the other room so I changed too. After I change I saw him there holding a shoulder length wig.

"Ah you're done, geez girls really are slow when it comes to changing" he said and tossed the wig to me

"And boys loves to toss things instead of giving it nicely" I said it as a comeback

"Yeah yeah, let's go"

So we've been walking here enjoying the ice cream he bought

 _"Ne, they're sweet aren't they?"_

 _"Yes! That girl is very lucky,"_

We heard whispers.

"They think we are a couple" I said

"Hime, Aren't you tired? I can give you a lift you know?" Hayate said. He's giving me signs to ride on his "act"

"Actually I'm a little bit tired, but I can manage," I said. To my surprise, he lift me ( **PIGGY BACK RIDE ^/^** )

"Let's go?"

 _"Kyaaaa the guy's so sweet,"_

 _"Lucky couple"_

 _"Kamisama ( **GOD** ) must've blessed them"_

Hayate kept on walking while I'm on his back and we kept on hearing whispers. We went to the amusement park, and then shopping, had lunch and so and so. Our last stop is the hill ( **IS there? IDK JUST IMAGINE IT** ) to watch the sunset

"It's pretty," I said and enjoyed the silence

After the sunset we went back to the Central Town and sat on a bench.

We kept our silence and unexpectedly we both laughed at the same time

"Hahahahahahaha! a-and remem-ber hahahaha that girl who said "are you my father?" hahahaha and suddenly cried "Why do you have another woman?" hahahahaha!" Hayate laughed

"Hahahaha yeah, a-and remember that boy hahahaha who said, "Hana-chan why did you leave me for this stupid guy?" hahahaha and then haha that Hana suddenly haha came and the boy hahaha said "OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY," hahahahaha" I said while laughing

"Hayate, thank you for this." I said after I recovered from laughing

"You're welcome, it seems that you had fun" , "Yeah I didn't know you leveled up from being an idiot,"

"You, too, have leveled up you're not bringing your baka-gun anymore, So this is the power of love eh,"

"Yeah I gotta go,"

"Ah! Matte! (Wait)" Hayate said. I stopped and was about to turn around when Hayate back hugged me and kiss my hair

"What are you doing?" I ask impatiently

"Nothing I just wanted to do it, and good timing though. I suppose he is the guy you're crying for," Hayate said looking to my far right and leave.

I looked at to my right only to see, the person I least wanted to see right now. _Ruka_.

Ruka's POV

"Hotaru, talk to me onegai," I pleaded she has been cold to me these 5 days. She haven't come out from her lab.

"Ruka, go away, I'm busy" She said coldly. For the past 5 days this is our routine. I'll go beg her yet she'll just reject my please coldly. It hurts so much.

"What did I do wrong? Tell me please" Could it be..? Could it be that she knows? No. It's impossible

"What did you do wrong? Nothing at all Ruka. Nothing at all. And if ever you did something, I could be careless after all, we are just in a fake relationship" It hurts how those words stab in to me. Stupid pride. But I can never, give up in a bet.

I walked away from the heartbreaking door to have some air. I was about to go out when I heard the door opened. Maybe I was just imagining things? But my curiosity attacked so I went back to door and I was right! ~^o^~ She was out and the door had a sign saying "No one's here so go away"

I looked for her and to my joy, I saw her talking to Sakura-san and Natsume. But no matter how fast my joy came, my heart broke again. She left right away when she met my eyes. I ran to Sakura-san and Natsume to ask where Hotaru is going.

"Sakura-san! Where is Hotaru going?"

"Ruka-pyon! She said that she's going around the academy. Oh yeah, I know you have some misunderstanding so fix it right away. You or She might not say it but I can feel your atmosphere so Ja! (bye)" she said then I ran.

I searched the whole elementary building, the middle school building, the high school building, and the special building but she's no where to be found! I checked my watch and Damn! ITS ALREADY 6:30 p.m! I've been searching for hours! My instincts told me to check the Central Town so I went there.

As soon as I got to the Central Town, I have regret to trust my instincts this time. I only went here to see a heartbreaking scene :) The air alice user hugging Hotaru at the back. I only watched them and Hotaru turned to my place. She was shocked but immediately put on her cold face and started to walk.

She's almost near to me.

Almost there

Almost there

Ha? did she just passed by me? No, I could not let that happen!

I grabbed her hand and pull her into a hug forcefully

"Oi Nogi-kun, let go" Nogi-kun? WHAT THE HELL!

"Nogi-kun? Wow after 38 days of being together, I never thought that you would treat me formally,"

"Fine Ruka, let go." she said coldly

( **I'm too lazy to type soooo, I'll tell you rn okay? Hotaru's replies are all in a cold tone XD thankyou for your time 3** )

"No! This is the chance to talk to you and do you think I can just let go?"

"I'm a busy woman Ruka, walk on to the straight road and tell me what you need to tell me,"

"I'm not going to tell you anything. You tell me! Why are you so cold for these past 5 days! You said that I have done nothing wrong!"

"Cold? You should get use to it Ruka, now can you let go? I'm too busy"

"Stupid! If you're so busy tell me what's your hidden agenda?" I said angrily, and she didn't reply

"You're not busy with anything at all. Tell me, why are you so cold to me? Why are you avoiding me?"

( **Okay she's not cold here anymore, her voice is shaky feeling like crying okay?** )

"What is it to you anyways!? Why do you care so much that I'm cold to you? Why do you care that I'm avoiding you? Why do you care so much!?"

"Is it wrong to love you Hotaru? Is it wrong? Tell me is it really wrong?" I said and waited patiently for her answer

"Yes it is wrong. It is wrong for you to love me for a bet. Congratulations Ruka you just won your bet. You have made me fall for you. So deep that I can't even find I way to climb up," Her response surprised me. The bet, she already know it and I have won. But why I can't feel the joy? She left me standing there in the middle of the Central Town

Hotaru's POV

"Is it wrong to love you Hotaru? Is it wrong? Tell me is it really wrong?" He said. He loves me? How pathetic! LIES! NO MORE FALLING FOR LIES!

"Yes it is wrong. It is wrong for you to love me for a bet. Congratulations Ruka you just won your bet. You have made me fall for you. So deep that I can't even find I way to climb up," I finally said it. I finally accept my defeat. I thought I'm going to make him play his own game yet, in the end I'm still the loser. His grasp loosened so I let go and walked away.

~Back in the academy~

"Yes principal,"

"Are you sure Hotaru Imai?"

"Yes, I am very sure principal. I will be a replacement for Sakura Mikan as an exchange student in America."

"I see then. I accept your offer Imai. You will be leaving On a Sunday, Itarashai (Take care)"

"Arigatou gosaimasu (Thank you very much) Principal,"

America. Not so bad eh? A place where I can forget all the pain. _A place where I can forget him_.

* * *

 **Longest chapter I have written so far. Review onegaiiii! Oh yeah! Please follow the things I have said on the top p_q thank youuuu~**


	8. Chapter 8: Sayonara

**Sooooo we meet again XD I HAVE TO BE VERY HONEST TO YOU! I CRIED WHEN I BACK READ MY STORY AND WHEN I READ CHAPTER 7 I CRIED SO HARD WHEN HOTARU SAID THAT IT'S WRONG FOR RUKA TO LOVE HER! MY HEART DIED! WHO CRIED ALSO? XD Anyways I would like to thank Lexi1989, Kiran, Francine, NikoNikiLove, newroz, Seraina-chan and a lot of nameless guests (Please put your names on) Thank you for following and favorite this story and along me, THE AUTHOR XD Reccommend this Fanfic to your friends who loves RukaXHotaru ^^ 3 Arigatou minna-san~! anyways, I think this FanFic will last up to Chapter 10 or so Ja!**

* * *

Author's POV

Again it has been days that Hotaru and Ruka doesn't talk to each other anymore, they used to be sitting next to each other but now, Hotaru's sitting next to Sumire and Yuu while Ruka's sitting next Yura ( **REMEMBER HER! I ALREADY MENTIONED HER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER** )

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Mikan shouted

"Gomene Sakura" Ruka said

"KOKO, KITSUNEME, MOCHU, YUU AND NATSUME COME HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

"HAI LADY SAKURA!" Koko, Kitsuneme,Mochu, Yuu and Natsume came with their hand on their foreheads gesturing a hand salute.

*Pak* *Pak* Pak* *Pak* *Pak*

"Owwww Lady Sakura, what was that for?" They all whined

"THAT'S FOR YOUR STUPIDITY IDIOTS!"

"Wait, did you just call me idiot? Polka?" Natsume started to stand

"YES I DID SO SIT DOWN AND EXPLAIN PROPERLY,"

"When did Mikan-chan become scary?" Yuu asked

"SINCE THE DAY YOUR STUPIDITY CAME," Mikan said with her hair flying like Medusa o.o scary...

"Ehehehehehe sorry Mikan, It was all a-" Koko was cut off by Mikan

"A bet, ( **She's starting to get weak** ) It was all just a bet, which made a huge impact in her life. A very huge impact that she exchanged places with me to become an exchange student in Alice Academy ( **ITS IN ENGLISH** ). Ruka... Do you really love Hotaru?" Mikan asked while tears are starting to fall from her eyes

"I... I don't" Ruka answered ( **WAHHHHHHHHH I HATE YOU RUKA T^T T^T T^T TO THE MOON AND BACK!** )

"I see, then I guess Hotaru did make the right choice. Leaving Japan it's not a bad idea. And leaving the guy she loves the most who can't be honest with his feelings. She's leaving today at 5:00 p.m. Just in case you change your mind" Mikan said and left the room.

The gang remained quiet staring at Ruka

"Man, you sure are weak and clueless Ruka," Koko yawned

"What do you mean?" Ruka asked

"We did this bet for you to grow up but *sigh* you did grow up... just a bit" Koko said while rubbing he's chin

"NANDESKE? (WHAT WAS THAT?)" ( **Ohohohoho konnichiwa Card Captor Sakura fans XD I remembered Sakura Ohohohoho** ) Ruka said

"It's not the time for that. Now is the time to let Ruka think, wether to go there or not" Natsume pointed out

"Why should I anyways? It's not like I have a reason at all," Ruka said in a cute way

"Ahhhhh There there Ru-chan, of course you have a reason," Koko,Kitsuneme,Mochu and Yuu said altogether while nuzzling Ruka

( **Can't you just imagine the kawaii picture? ;-; I cried :3** )

"Stupid Ruka, you know you have a reason stop being hard headed," Natsume stated

Ruka's POV

Why can't I just admit it? Pride?

"What time is it?" I asked

"Hmph pretty much 4:15 pm," Natsume replied

"WHAT!?" I was taken back by that answer, 4:15 pm?

"We don't have much...time," I said, feeling weak.

"Tsk tsk, Ruka you really are stupid, this is Gakuen Alice. Everything is possible" Natsume walked out

* * *

"Sakurano-senpai onegaiiiii" pleaded Sakurano-senpai to teleport us to the airport

"Why?" o.o Sakurano-senpai... asked with this kind of face - o.o

"For- for-" "FOR LOVE SAKURANO-SENPAI," Koko yelled

I.I Koko... YOU SAVED MY LIFE

"Ehhh by any chance are you going to Imai-san?"Sakurano-senpai... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUUU? MAKING FACES SUCH AS - :)

"How did you know Sakurano-senpai? Are you a mind reader now? AH! By any chance did you get my alice stone?" Koko asked acting like an elementary school

"Ahahahaha Koko-san, it's just obvious you know? Ruka is head over heels for Imai-san and..."

"And?" Natsume,Koko,Kitsuneme,Mochu,Yuu and I asked all together

"Imai-san is the only one who'll leave the academy this hour,"

"Sakurano. Who is head over heels with my little sister?" Imai-senpai asked with his evil grin on his face

( **Ohohoho senpai you say Ruka-kun** )

Ahhhh Author-san! Beautiful as ever

( **Stop it Ruka-kun ohohoho you're making me blush / Wait you need something don't you?** )

Ehhh... How did you know o.o?

( **Tsk I knew it T^T You wouldn't compliment me if you don't need anything from me T^T** )

Am I that obvious?

( **Nope. You're just rude T^T so what do you need?** )

Ehhh... Etoo... Will you please help me get my way to the airport?

( **Now that you mention it, it is currently 4:30. I can't interfere with Hotaru-chan's decision, but I can help you get your way there.** )

Honto? (really?) THANK YOU SO MUCH

( **You owe me Ruka,** )

Hai! What do I need to do?

( **Mikan is currently holding of Hotaru so thank her and... don't mess up okay? Ja! *whoooosh* XD** )

Author? AUTHORRRR

"Ruka-pyon!" Koko said O_O OMG

"I see, Ruka Nogi... You are head over heels with my sister?" Imai-senpai said in a scary tone ~.~

"Ha-hai,"

"Sakurano, teleport them to the airport immediately," Imai-senpai said then leave

"Congratulations Ru-chan, you passed Subaru's test ^.^ Ja!" and before I could react, we are already teleporting

~AIRPORT~ ( **HONTONI? YESSSSSS AIRPORT *dances*** )

"We're here Ruka, faster. I'll make up with my polka," Natsume said then rushed in the deporting area

Okay, no time to lose.

There she is, patiently shrugging Sakura off.

"Hotaruuuuuuuu don't goooo" Sakura-san is already crying..

"Mikan, you look uglier. Wipe your face. I'm still going, plus they offered me a position in the company there. You know how big their company is, and I need this.. to stop this pain" Hotaru, said and tears are starting to build up in her eyes. I'm sorry.. I'm sorry that pride has eaten me, I'm sorry that I can't be honest with my feelings.

I hugged her from the back and it seems that Koko and the rest got what I meant

" _Ruka_ " how I love her voice, how I love the way she pronounce my name, how I love this woman. Why did I let her go?

"Hotaru, don't go. Please, let's start over. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said.. more likely pleaded,

"I can't Ruka. It hurts so much. No reason can ever stop me from going," she said, crying already. She turn around and hugged me back.

"I love you so much Hotaru, I can't let you go,"

"I love you too Ruka. You love to play games right? How about we play a game? After we graduate, if still have this feelings then we can work it out but if we don't have it anymore, then this isn't true love. It's up to you to play this game or not," she said and left me there.

A new game eh? I see

* * *

 _"I am Ruka Nogi, and a Nogi gets what they want"_

 _"I am Hotaru Imai and an Imai always win"_

* * *

 ** _Ohohohohohohohoho Almost finisssssh~ Favorite and Follow this story ^^ also review (.^^) I'm currently finishing this story so I could start on focusing on my other story :3 DON'T FORGET TO READ MY PROFILEE_**


	9. Chapter 9: New Rules

**Konnichiwa! I'm so sad :(((( why? because this is the last chapter :(( JUST KIDDING! ;) Chapter 10 will be the last one! :* Thankyou for supporting and reviewing for each chapters people ^^ I hope more people will join our story! Especially Chapter 7 ;-; I crieddd! And chapter 8 also! Sorry for the late update ^^" I was mental blocked ;-; so enjoy**

* * *

Hotaru's POV

Back in the airport, the thought that Ruka loves me has never cross my mind. Maybe because I was hurt so much? Anyways, I have landed here in America, and jet lag is killing me right now. I got in Alice Academy, it's bigger than Gakuen Alice. I got in the principal's office.

"Are you Hotaru Imai?"

"Yes, principal,"

"Welcome to Alice Academy, I look forward for you graduating here, have your partner arrive?"

"Partner? I am not informed that I am having a partner,"

"Ah, I see, what's your star rank?"

"Triple,"

"In this academy, all exchange students rank up by one level, congratulations on ranking to special star,'

"Thank you principal, may I ask where is my room? You know, jet lag"

"Ah here's the map, in case you need it. Here's your key, and Narumi told me that you might need a lab, so here's another key," the principal said and gave me two keys.

I walked and some students are looking at me, more like staring,

"Hey, what's your name?" a boy said in a flirty tone, ugh excuse me?

I decided to ignore him and continue to walk until he held my wrist

"Let go!"

"Playing hard to get ey? Tough luck, that's my type,"

"Will you please let go of me?"

"No,"

This guy is actually pissing me off, why are the students just staring? Help me!

"Excuse me, please let go of my girlfriend, I'm sure you're the type of guy who wouldn't ruin someone's relationship right?" a familiar voice said.. familiar I was about to look at the person who owns the voice until that person covered my eyes

"Woah dude, this is your girlfriend? I'm sorry to bother,"

"It's cool,"

"Hotaru, I wonder what would've happen to you if I didn't come"

 _"Ruka"_ I said in a very low tone

"Surprised?"

"How?"

"Well after your airplane left, Narumi said that I will also be an exchange student and they already packed my bag so, I got here, also I've got to tell you something,"

"Spit it, No need to be a cliff hanger Nogi," I smirked remembering our first day

"Bringing back memories ey? Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I am changing the rules, No buts. _Okaa-san_ " he then smirked

"Geez, okay then,"

"Our agreement is to be in a relationship for 100 days, of course we would still follow that, I'm gonna court you until graduation day, and you'll have to give me an answer until graduation day,"

"I agree,"

* * *

 _ **I am Ruka Nogi and Nogi(s) get what they want**_

 _ **I am Hotaru Imai and Imai(s) always win**_

* * *

 **I know short chapter (_ _) THAT IS WHY I AM GOING TO UPDATE THE EPILOGUE RIGHT NOW! ^^ KANPAI! STAY TUNED!**


	10. EPILOGUE

**OMG GUYS! I'M SO SORRY! I FELL ASLEEP IN FRONT OF MY LAPTOP! ;-; so sorry! so this ends our journey ;-; review! Let's wait for more people to cry on chapter 7 &8 XD ja ne!**

* * *

Ruka's POV

It's graduation day here in Alice Academy, how many months were we here? 9? 10? I don't remember! But all those months were the months that I was courting her, and today is the day that I'm getting her answer.

Natsume and the rest traveled all the way to America just to witness our graduation.

"Hotaru Imai, Rank 2 of this school year silver medalist. Best in Math Girls' Division, Best in Science Girls' Division, Best in Computer Girls' Division, Best in English Girls' Division, Best in Deportment Girls' Division, Volleyball Girls' Championship Gold Medal, MVP Volleyball Girls', Volleyball Girls' Team Captain, Badminton singles gold medal, Badminton doubles gold medal, Rank 1 in the year's best inventor, The Medals and Certificates are to be received by her parents Mr. and Mrs. Imai " Well proud suitor here! Her parents put her medals around her neck and they had their picture taking

"Ruka Nogi, Rank 1 of this school year gold medalist. Best in Math Boys' Division, Best in Science Boys' Division, Best in Computer Boys' Division, Best in English Boys' Division, Best in Deportment Boys' Division, Best user of Alice, Basketball Boys' Championship Gold Medal, MVP Basketball Boys', Basketball Boys' Team Captain, Badminton singles gold medal, Badminton doubles gold medal, Rank 1 in the year's best animal care taker, The Medals and Certificates are to be received by his parents Mr. and Mrs. Nogi," Of course I wouldn't lose to Hotaru, more points for me ^^

"Now let us close our ceremony with a speech by our Rank 1 of this school year, Ruka Nogi,"

"To our distinguished guest of honor, to our school administration staff, our beloved teachers, our dear parents and my fellow classmates and friends good evening. It is an honor to be standing here, in front of you, as a representative of my whole class to tell you our hardships. We wouldn't have reach this day without, of course our teachers. This is the day, we end our high school life and to start a new chapter. But in the chapters of our high school life, we all experience pain, happiness, sadness, love and so on and so fort. I would like to thank everyone who supported and helped me to reach this special day, especially a special girl. She is the reason why I grew up, I matured (ETC). This special girl is named Hotaru Imai. Thank you and I love you so much. Thank you for listening" I finally ended my speech and they all gave me a big round of applause.

We have finally left the venue and I found Hotaru.

"So?"

"The answer is Yes"

Yes? WE'RE OFFICIAL! ^^

"No doubt that you will say yes, a handsome man like me would be rejected?" I boasted

"So full of yourself ey? What if I told you that this relationship would only last for minutes?"

"I'M JUST KIDDING!"

"Knew it, you wouldn't want an intelligent woman like me leave you"

"Fine fine, you win, Mrs. Hotaru Nogi," I grinned

A new chapter of our life will begin

* * *

Ice's POV (THAT'S ME! XD)

It's been 3 years after they have been together

"Do you, Ruka Nogi, take Hotaru Imai to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you, Hotaru Imai, take Ruka Nogi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"By the power that is invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

The two kissed with full of love. The crowd gave them a big round of applause.

~In the reception~

Hotaru's POV

Okay, I'm married with the man whom I wanted to be with.

"Ice-chan! Glad you came!" Ruka exclaimed

Ice (The author XD) was our classmate and friend in Alice Academy

"I was here already when you two are still in the process you know? When you two are savoring the moment of the kiss, I nearly throw up you know!" Ice said

"Good thing you didn't burn! You know that was a holy church," I said

"I know right! Why did you pick church anyways? You knew I'd burn there"

"Well we wanted to test if you'll burn there,"-Ruka

"Yeah yeah! you do know it's already 1 am and the guests are leaving. You two can proceed onto your honeymoon, JA NE!" Ice said then run to leave

"Shall we?" Ruka asked

"Yes of course

* * *

Ruka's POV

"Really otou-san? It's so kawaii!" Kaoru said, my boyish daughter. 9 years have passed you know? and in that 9 years, Hotaru and I have two kids, Shana Kaoru I. Nogi my only daughter and Shaoran Kazune I. Nogi my only son

"Daddy, carry me!" Kazune said, he's 4 years old already

I carried my son and Hotaru came

"Mommy mommy! Is it true that you dated Uncle Hayate?" Kaoru asked

"Hmm, it is not a date, but if your FATHER said it's a date, then it is a friendly date," Hotaru said emphasizing the FATHER

"Did your father tell you that he wore pink because of you?"

"No he didn't"

"And did he tell you that he cried in the airport?"

"HE DID!? HE SAID YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CRIED!"

"Well so much from your "Manly" father," Hotaru laughed and invited us for dinner

* * *

 _ **I am Ruka Nogi, and Nogi(s) get what they want**_

 _ **I am Hotaru Imai and Imai(s) always win**_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **So this ends the 100 days with you! Thank you so much for reviewing, favorite and following the story and the author! See you soon people ^^!**


End file.
